The Carolina Population Center requests renewal of its Population Center Grant providing five years funding for research cores to support its interdisciplinary population research program. Support for the following cores is requested: (1) Administrative Core (2) Computer Core, (3) Population Library Core, (4) Editorial Core, and (5) Statistical Consultatation Core. Eligibility for core use is requested for a portfolio of 16 funded research projects which will be active at the proposed start date of this application.